Seeing the Light
Seeing the Light is episode 26 of Round The Twist and the final of series 2. Summary As the Twists, the Gribbles, Fay, Fiona, Rabbit, Tiger, and Nell are all trapped in the lighthouse in a storm, Linda hears the voices of the passengers of the SS Niranda, that sank on the rocks near the lighthouse a hundred years earlier. The lighthouse ghosts realise that the conditions are right for them to change what happened in the past, and Matthew possesses Pete in order to light the lamp and save the ghost ship and be reunited with his lost love Jane. Cast Main * Richard Moir as Tony Twist * Ben Thomas as Pete Twist * Joelene Crnogorac as Linda Twist * Jeffrey Walker as Bronson Twist Recurring * Robyn Gibbes as Fay James * Bunney Brooke as Helen Rickards * Mark Mitchell as Harold Gribble * Jan Friedl as Cecilia Gribble * Richard E. Young as James Gribble * Nick Mitchell as Tiger Gleeson * Drew Campbell as Rabbit * Zeta Briggs as Fiona Richmond * Andrew Daddo as Ghost Matthew * Neill Gladwin as Ghost Jeremiah Guest * Brenda Waite as Ghost Jane * Glynis Jones as Ghost Mother * Jessica Collins as Ghost Girl (credited as Ghost Children) * James Caccetta as Ghost Boy (credited as Ghost Children) * Patrick Brennan as Ghost Sailor Notes * The end credits features scenes from all the previous episodes of the second series. Gallery Seeing the Light - 7.jpg Seeing the Light - 10.jpg Seeing the Light - 13.jpg Seeing the Light - 14.jpg Seeing the Light - 20.jpg Seeing the Light - 22.jpg Seeing the Light - 24.jpg Seeing the Light - 28.jpg Seeing the Light - 29.jpg Seeing the Light - 32.jpg Seeing the Light - 34.jpg Seeing the Light - 35.jpg Seeing the Light - 36.jpg Seeing the Light - 39.jpg Seeing the Light - 41.jpg Seeing the Light - 42.jpg Seeing the Light - 43.jpg Seeing the Light - 45.jpg Seeing the Light - 46.jpg Seeing the Light - 47.jpg Seeing the Light - 48.jpg Seeing the Light - 49.jpg Seeing the Light - 52.jpg Seeing the Light - 53.jpg Seeing the Light - 57.jpg Seeing the Light - 58.jpg Seeing the Light - 60.jpg Seeing the Light - 62.jpg Seeing the Light - 64.jpg Seeing the Light - 65.jpg Seeing the Light - 67.jpg Seeing the Light - 72.jpg Seeing the Light - 76.jpg Seeing the Light - 80.jpg Seeing the Light - 81.jpg Seeing the Light - 82.jpg Seeing the Light - 83.jpg Seeing the Light - 85.jpg Seeing the Light - 86.jpg Seeing the Light - 88.jpg Seeing the Light - 91.jpg Seeing the Light - 92.jpg Seeing the Light - 93.jpg Seeing the Light - 98.jpg Seeing the Light - 109.jpg Seeing the Light - 113.jpg Seeing the Light - 115.jpg Seeing the Light - 117.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:Images Category:Images from Series 2 Category:Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 2 Episode Galleries